Ruby x Banana x Weiss
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Ruby shows Weiss how to eat a banana.


**Summary:** _Ruby shows Weiss how to eat a banana._

**Ruby x Banana x Weiss**

**RWBY**

* * *

Ruby bought a banana from the store. They were bright yellow with black spots on them. They kind of resembled bumblebees… or maybe giraffes. Bananas were long and thin after all.

And so, the girl in the red hood skipped on back to the dorms.

The bananas were soft and sweet. When Ruby was little, bananas used to be her least favorite fruit - every single meal she would dread her mother forcing another serving of banana pudding or banana cream pie or even packing a banana in her lunch!

But oh how time changes the taste...

Yang taught her how to eat a banana all proper and ladylike, the way mom would.

And so, Ruby began eating the banana.

First she peeled the skin back, revealing a pulpy fresh white rod. There was a little bit of banana fuzz on it and Ruby hated it when banana hair got into her mouth. _Blegh!_

Ruby took in the banana scent.

Some people can't smell banana, but to Ruby it was the freshest scent in the world - if a tad salty.

You have to appreciate the scent, Yang lectured. Otherwise how will you know it's a good banana? Yang always made perfect sense, Ruby thought with a smile as she kissed the tip of the banana.

"Thank you, Mr. Banana!" Ruby said with a big, wide smile.

You have to show your appreciation to the banana who is about to eaten, Yang explained.

With swift motions of her tongue, Ruby began running her mouth up and down the shaft of the banana.

It had to be moist. How could you take a rigid hard thing into your mouth if you didn't moisten it up a bit?

It made perfect sense.

Ruby smiled as she continued her work, slobbering saliva all over the banana.

"Hey Ruby, have you seen-" Weiss paused in the doorway. Ruby's mouth removed itself from the banana, a trail of saliva stubbornly clinging. "What are you…? You know what? Nevermind."

"Weiss?"

"No. Please. Continue."

Weiss approached Ruby who rested on her bed. Weiss sat on her knees, in full attention, with her eyes opened wide and face leaned close to observe the intricacies of Ruby's ritual.

"Weiss… I'm eating…"

"I can see that."

Ruby shifted nervously. She wasn't used to being watched while eating a banana.

"Um… why are you so close?"

"Show me that again."

"W-what?"

"Show. Me. Again."

With a moment of hesitation, Ruby then continued on her work. Her lips continued to kiss and moisten all sides of the banana. Every so often an awkward bang of hair would be caught in her line of sight and brushed away shortly afterward.

Weiss thought it looked incredibly refined and dignified.

"Um… say, Ruby…?"

"Yes, Weiss?" Ruby asked. She never looks at Weiss, too consumed in her task of moistening the banana.

"Mind if I try?"

Ruby smiled. "Sure! The more the merrier!"

And so, the two girls began licking the shafts of the banana to moisten it for consumption. Weiss, who was inexperienced, would occasionally nibble on the banane shaft. Her teeth would brush against it, chipping away bits of pieces. Ruby who had developed a solid technique, masterfully worked around Weiss' clumsy lips.

They took turns, as their jaws became exhausted from their delicious work.

As the minutes went by, the entire banana became more soaked to satisfaction.

"Weiss, I think it's ready."

Ruby leaned back and held the banana for Weiss to continue. With a red sleeve, Ruby wiped some sweat from her brow. Eating a banana can be hard work.

"Ready?" Weiss said removing her lips from the banana.

"To eat it, of course!"

"Ah… and how does that work?"

"I'll show you! Just say _Ah_!"

"Ah?-Nnnnnng!"

Ruby plunged the full length of the banana down Weiss' throat.

"Weiss! Just take it! Breath through your nose!"

"Nng! Nng!"

"Don't gag Weiss!"

"Nng!"

"Swallow it, Weiss! Swallow!"

Ruby began moving the banana in and out of Weiss' mouth. Ruby had applied a good rhythm from which to work the banana gently down Weiss' throat. The proper way to eat a banana was to swallow it whole of course!

Weiss felt tear buds form in her eyes.

A massive fruity girth was violating her throat.

She closed her eyes, trying to think of happier thoughts but all she could think of was what her parents would say if they say her in such a display of indecency.

Ruby was pushing it up and down her throat without any regards for Weiss' feelings.

Finally, when Ruby felt Weiss could handle the fruit plunging deep down her throat, a slender hand reached out to touch the heiress' head.

"Weiss, trust me."

"Nnnnnnnngh!?"

Ruby held Weiss' held down as the full length of the banana came down her throat. With a decisive thrust of her hand, the banana slipped completely into Weiss' mouth and disappeared, en route to her stomach.

Weiss began coughing, bringing a white sleeve to her mouth.

"Weiss! Weiss, are you okay?"

"You dolt! Do I look okay?!"

"Um… yes…?"

Weiss sighed. "That felt so dirty," she said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Weiss shook her head. "Anyway… got anymore bananas?" she asked.

Ruby gave a mischievous grin and held up nearly a dozen bananas still attached at the stem.

"A whole bunch of them!"

* * *

_Ruby x Banana x Weiss Fin_

**Editor's Notes:** _The things I do. The things._

**Author's Notes:** _Naruto ;_; you are my bro for lyfe. If I had twenty daughters I'd trust eighteen with you. Two go to Cyber._


End file.
